


Between the Two of Us

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), But offscreen and not between them, Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Read the note at the beginning for more info, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Something happened. Aziraphale reassures Crowley that the two of them are still okay.





	Between the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes. My brain does weird things.  
Anyhow.  
I just had a thought: what if, for reasons completely unknown to me (idk, maybe just to punish them, maybe some twisted reason of having them show that a union between demons and angels can work out, to restore peace), Crowley and Aziraphale are forced to fuck in front of the forces of heaven and hell combined. And afterwards, Aziraphale reassures Crowley that they're still okay.
> 
> And because I'm not actually into that stuff and didn't want to write sth that's basically some kind of rape even if it's not between the two but from an outside force, I jumped straight to the comforting part.  
And then I thought- should I still edit this? And instead of agreeing that yes I should I was like nah lets post the first draft.  
Here goes:

Afterwards:

Crowley: _it's like they soiled it, what used to be ours..._

Aziraphale: _it is still ours! I mean, of course I will never force or even pressure you if you truly don't want to do it anymore after this, but- I believe I could show you that it is still ours. They only saw a quick fuck, and that's all they would ever see it as anyway, a physical need, theoretical intimacy, fucking. It's not at all what it is to us._

Crowley, desperate now: _show me! Show me what it is, to us-_

Aziraphale: _it /is/ us_\- he kisses Crowley's neck, who forces his eyes closed- _it is that connection, us being together-_ slowly, he undresses Crowley- _it is intimacy, too, not just physical but everywhere, it is the trust you place in me and I in turn place in you._ \- he pulls his own shirt over his head, leans down and softly kisses Crowley on the lips, then starts stroking his shaft.- _it is this, and everything else we've ever done together- it's the fact that I know you just as well as you know me, know our bodies- that I know you will gasp so sweetly when I do /this/-_ he turns his hand slightly while stroking up, then twists his thumb over the head, and Crowley _gasps_\- Aziraphale leans in for another kiss, miracles away his clothes- _it is mutual consent, enthusiastic consent, it's letting go and forgetting about the world and everything and everyone else, it's_\- he starts to finger Crowley, and the demon holds onto him his back, his arms, whatever he can reach- _it's the fluttering feeling in my chest whenever you smile at me, it's knowing you for six thousand years and only having been allowed to touch you for two-_ he lines himself up, Crowley nodding frantically, then he sinks into him and both groan, tears streak Crowley’s face but now he is smiling- _it's love, oh dearest, Crowley, my darling, my everything- it is love._

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't hurt you to click kudos and it makes me smile so do hit that button :D


End file.
